


Safehouse

by CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO/pseuds/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO
Summary: My rebelcaptain fanfiction that no one asked for or wanted





	Safehouse

Cassian sat upright, stroking his hand over Jyn’s hair as she lay with her head in his lap. They’d hardly spoken since arriving at the safe house. Jyn was finally glad to be back in familiar company after being on an undercover mission for so long. This was the longest she’d been separated from Cassian since their first mission together. Initially, she thought being alone would be easy. After all, she had done it for most of her life. What she wasn’t prepared for was just how much she missed her partner and best friend. How much he occupied her thoughts on lonely nights on her own or how she began to think about their relationship. Initially, Jyn was concerned about spending so much time alone with Cassian in the safe house while she laid low after the mission. However, from the second they were reunited, things quickly slipped back into the comfortable and familiar. 

“What do you think you’ll do when you get home?” Cassian asked. 

“What do you mean?” Jyn replied. She sat up from resting her head in his lap, to look at him. She was surprised by his question “Back to the fight and onto the next mission”.

“Is this what you want? To be doing this forever?” He asked.

If his first question took her by surprise, then this one really shocked her. This was Cassian. The rebellion had been his life since he was a child. He understood how much the fight meant to her as well. How could he now be suggesting she give it all up?

“I don’t understand Cass” She asked, concern in her voice “What makes you think I want to quit?”

“I’m not saying that” He paused and shrugged, as if considering his words “I’m just wondering if this is what I want to be doing for the rest of my life”

She instinctively laughed, assuming he was joking with her. His face dropped suddenly and she knew he was serious. A pang of guilt swept across her, knowing she’d hurt his feelings. 

“What’s going on Cass?” She asked softly, reaching for his hand with hers “This isn’t like you to question yourself” 

“You’ve been gone a long time Jyn” He practically whispered, looking down at where their hands met. 

There was a few moments when neither of them spoke. She didn’t want to rush him with what he needed to say. Finally, he looked up at her, his eyes staring into her own. He squeezed her hand in his. 

“I missed you Jyn” He sighed “Really missed you. And I don’t want to miss you any more” 

“What do you mean Cass?” 

There was no answer. He closed the space between them and pressed his lips against her own. Sitting there for a moment, she was unable to move while processing what was happening. He was usually so calm and collected, not one to do something instinctively like this. That was her role. Yet here he was, kissing her. She liked it, she decided almost instantly and began to reciprocate. Her lips moved against his. Letting go of her hand, he brought his arms around her, pressing her closer to him. 

A flood of emotions swept through her mind. This was something she wanted. All she had ever wanted. To be like this with him. She thought of all those nights on her mission alone when they’d risked everything to simply talk to one another. Because he knew she was lonely. He was the one person who understood. Her was the only one who saw under her tough exterior to see the vulnerable girl inside, the only one she let in. This seemed a natural extension of their relationship. She spent nights alone dreaming about this, thinking it would never happen. Afraid of what might happen if they gave into their feelings for one another. Emotions made what they both did so much more complicated. Was it possible to protect one another while doing this?

Pushing everything to the back of her mind, she decided none of it mattered right now. She just wanted to feel this for what it was without any distractions. His lips so soft against her own. His tongue snaking into her mouth, encircling hers. Arms protectively wrapped around her. This was home, she thought. Warmth grew inside her. Everything she had never allowed herself to feel or express was now suddenly finding form and she needed an outlet for it. Moving her own arms around him, she pulled him even closer towards her. She wanted to occupy the same space as him. To melt into him and lose herself completely within him.

Their kiss became bolder, more urgent. Knowing she felt the same seemed to spur him on. His hand rose to her head. Untying the band which tied her hair back, he ran his fingers through her hair, letting her dark waves tumble free. Breaking their kiss off briefly, she gazed at him. She always loved the way he looked at her, dark eyes full of admiration and emotions unsaid between them. Now she saw his expression filled with adoration and lust. Any resolve she had not to dive into her physical desires frittered away. 

‘Cass’ She whispered breathlessly, running her hand across his cheek. 

Their lips crashed together again, hungry and wanting. Roaming her hands across his body, she pulled neadily at his shirt, dragging it over his head. Wanting to explore every inch of him, her finger tips trailed along his now bare skin. She knew him so well and yet this side of him was a stranger to her. Her lips parted from his and glided across his face, along his neck and down his shoulders. Leaning back against the chair, he sighed and closed his eyes. Her tongue darted across the smooth skin of his chest, traveling ever downwards. 

Suddenly she stopped, as she reached a scar on his side. He had many scars, yet this one had special significance. It was from where he had been shot on their first mission together on Scarif. When somehow they had managed to escape on board a tiny shuttle at the very last second. She did a crude but effective job of stitching him up on their journey back to the base. Even after all this time, a crooked red line remained from where she had first left her mark upon him. Nervously, she ran her fingers gently along the scar. 

“It’s OK” He spoke softly, opening his eyes slightly “It doesn’t hurt anymore” 

She shook her head “It’s not that” She whispered, her voice quivering. 

Seeing his scar served to remind her of just how close they had been to danger that day. He almost didn’t make it. Since then they had both been on so many missions together, never knowing if it would be their last if they would make it home. All this time she felt the way she did about Cassian, but never told him and never knew for certain he felt the same. She understood now what he had wanted to say earlier. That perhaps it was time to let go of the fight and be together. 

Sensing the palatable shift in mood, he took hold of her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs across her palm tenderly. 

‘Jyn, we don’t have to do this just yet’ His voice was gentle as he pulled her by the hands and onto his lap. His lips barely brushed against her own, but sent a jolt of electricity through her body. The throb of desire remained inside her. She still wanted to cross that line with him. To feel his touch against her skin and lose herself completely in him. 

“Cass” She murmured, rubbing her face against his “I need you” She pleaded.

He didn’t say a word, simply drawing her into a kiss once more. Her clothes were quickly discarded. She grew desperate for his touch and some relief from the tension burning inside her. She straddled his lap, his eyes wide as they gazed at the sight of her naked form. His hands roamed across her body, his finger and thumb rolled a nipple between them and she responded with a low moan. 

“Tell me what you like” He whispered in her ear, nibbling on the soft skin of her lobe. 

“This” She gasped, as his finger tips were replaced by his warm mouth, his tongue lapping over a pert nipple. 

“What else?” He asked playfully as his hands trailed downward. His fingertips ran teasingly over the mound between her thighs

“There” She groaned, spreading her legs for him. Silently urging his fingers to continue their journey. 

“Here?” He laughed, sliding a single digit into her centre. She was already so warm and wet, unable to hide her desire for him even if she wanted to. 

A soft meowing sound fell from her lips, as she closed her eyes and let her head roll backwards. She felt safe with him, able to lose herself completely in her desire for him. Everyone knew she was strong and dominant. Yet, here she enjoyed letting him take the lead. Finally having an equally experienced and confident lover. He slipped a second finger in also, curling them slightly, caressing her slick walls. His thumb began to trace slow yet purposeful circles around the sensitive bud of her clit. 

“There” She whimpered as she began to grind her hips against his hand in a slow rhythm. It surprised her how quickly, how forcefully, her pleasure was building. Before long, she felt the familiar tension inside her growing, ready to explode. Months of thoughts and feelings left unsaid building into one single wave, ready to crash over her. She leant her head forward against his chest, her hands clamoring at the back of his neck, lips nibbling and biting at his skin. She was close, agonisingly close, but just couldn’t quite reach the edge. 

“Cass please” She pleaded, her lips brushing against his ear.

“Shhhh” He soothed, bringing his hand to an unbearably slow rhythm. He brought his other around her shoulder, pushing her body closer to his. Their eyes met and they smiled tenderly at one another. Her face was flush pink, skin covered in a glistening sheen of sweat. Her hair was tangled and strands clung to her forehead and neck. Her lips were full and parted, inviting him to kiss her. Her eyes were wild with lust and he could feel her heart racing in her chest. He thought she was the most wonderful thing he had ever laid eyes on. She began to grow embarrassed under his attentive gaze and curled her face into the crook of his neck, out of his sight.

“Keep…” She struggled on her words, desperate for her release “There. Don’t stop” She groaned.

He didn’t dare move, continuing to stroke his fingers against her soft, wet centre and trailing his thumb along her clit. He wanted nothing more than to bring her over the edge, to feel her come undone against his touch. After such a long time, she was finally his and he wanted it to be perfect for her.

Her breath became ragged and she felt her body stiffen in his embrace. Screwing her eyes tightly shut, she kept her face buried against him. Her lips pressed together before her head tilted back slightly and her mouth flew open in a silent groan. Pleasure fell over her in waves. So strong and intense as all her tension finally eased. He continued to gently brush his fingers against her as she rode out her orgasm. 

Finally, she became still. Her heart continued racing in her chest. Jyn suddenly became conscious of what just happened between them. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him sheepishly. He smiled at her, his eyebrows raised in a question.

“Did you like that?” He whispered, before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. She simply smiled, nodding her head, before leaning in for another kiss. He wrapped both of his arms around her, motioning for her to wrap her legs around his waist. She gave him a puzzled look, before he began to stand up, carrying her towards the bedroom.

“Cass!” She exclaimed, bursting into laughter.

“Stop it!” He laughed nervously “I don’t wanna drop you!”

Tentatively, he carried her through to the bed room. She squeezed her thighs tight against his waist, unintentionally causing friction inside her. A soft moan fell from her mouth, against his ear. 

'Don’t worry, you’ll have more soon’ He whispered, as they passed the threshold into the bedroom. Placing her down gently onto the bed, she laid back slowly, seductively presenting herself for him. 

“I love you ” He whispered softly as he crawled over her, his lips brushing delicately against her soft skin.

'I know’ She purred, closing her eyes and losing herself once more against his touch.


End file.
